Caleb Orin
Caleb Orin is an original Homestuck character designed by Casey. He is a childish sixteen year old who likes these stuffed toys called 'Fur Pals'. His favorite one is a gray octopus he calls 'Ice Cube'. He is open to adventure and trying new things. He met Annie Bickens on a game called Pet Friends and the two became good friends over time. They both seem to like childish things and Caleb thinks that the only person he could really get along with is Annie. He uses an application called Pesterchum to communicate with other people and his chumhandle is welschOctopus. He uses Cetus as his web browser. His associated classical element is Water and his associated item is wine. (Author's note: I might edit this). Biography Caleb's meteor crashed near a beach and he was eventually found by Hanna Orin, who raised him. Hanna, who wasn't quite sure how to raise a child ended up spoiling Caleb and giving him anything he wanted. He grew up spoiled and bratty and ended up doing whatever he wanted. When he was thirteen, he played a game called Pet Friends where he raised an Octopus called Dorothy. There, he met Annie Bickens who at the time was also raising a cat named Tiger. He found that Annie was easy to get along with and the two became Best Friends over time. Then, when Caleb was 16, he heard of a game called SBURB. Seeing how he loved trying new things, he got his mom to pre-order it. On the fourth of July, he connected to Annie and became her Server Player. The two were lost and didn't know what to do in the game. They managed to alchemize a razor sharp toothbrush which proved to be useful later in the game. He also convinced Annie to prototype her kernelsprite with a poptart and immediatly afterwards, Annie got into the medium by playing a random four note song on the flute, which was her entry item. Personality Caleb is a childish and energetic person. He isn't afraid to try new things and he loves being outdoors and playing games like Tag or Hide-and-seek. However, he gets irratated very easily and when he does he can throw tantrums which can be very destructive. He is also a bit of a 'spoiled brat' and when he does not get what he wants or if something does not go the way he wanted it to, he can throw a fit. He can also hold grudges for people but these are often short lived. Caleb has mood swings often and can go from angry to happy to tired in just a few moments. He doesn't hold any emotional attachments to any of his friends and seems to only care for himself. He makes decisions based on what he feels like doing, how difficult the decision is going to be and what the outcome yields. He can also get very lazy and tired. Trivia Caleb is a heavy sleeper